Airplane
by seokcream
Summary: Mingyu si pilot genit. Wonwoo si pramugara tsundere. -Meanie/BL/Yaoi-


_**Pilot genit dengan sejuta gombalannya ke Jeon Wonwooㅡ**_ _ **pramugara tsundere.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ya maksud aku, kamu beneran yakin mau jadi pramugara?" Wonwoo mengangguk mantap mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon, lagian jadi pramugara itu enak. Terbang keliling dunia.

"Iya, aku mau ikut penerbangan internasional. Eung lagi pula gajinya besar kan lama lama?"

"Wonwoo dengarㅡ kamu bisa _jet lag_. Kamu itu kurus kering, masa mau jadi pramugara? internasional lagi"

"Aku kuat kok Jihoon~ jangan khawatir gitu dongㅡ lagian kemarin aku juga udah daftar kok dan diterima"

Jihoon sontak berdiri, "Apa? Kenapa baru bilang? Astaga Wonwoo" si mungil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku~ lagipula jika aku memberitahumu pasti kau akan menyeretku ke tempat lain, danㅡ kemarin aku sudah bertemu pilot nya. Kau tau Jihoon? Dia benar benar tampan!"

"Tampan? Heol. Lebih tampan Soonyoung kemana mana" Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas.

 **Line!**

Ponsel Wonwoo berbunyi, ada line masuk. Langsung saja Wonwoo memegang ponselnya dan melihat pesan tersebut.

 **Mingyu**

 _Wonwoo?_

 **Wonwooj**

 _Ya? Siapa?_

 **Mingyu**

 _Ah, ini Mingyu. Pilot svt air, kemarin kita bertemu._

 **Wonwooj**

 _Ah iya iya, aku ingat._

"Dari siapa? Kenapa serius sekali sih?" Jihoon kepo dan melihat ponsel Wonwoo, "Ini pilot yang ku bilang tadi!" tangannya memencet tombol add dan melihat _display picture_ sang pilot.

"Oh astaga astaga, tampan kan Jihoon? Kemarin juga kelakuannya sangat sopanㅡ yaampun. Suami masa depan sekali~" Ya Jihoon akui memang tampan, tapi dia tetap saja akan memilih Soonyoung. #teamsoonhoon/?

"Ya ya terserah saja, aku mau menyusul Soonyoung dulu. Dia barusan mengirimiku pesan. Tidak apa apa kan?" Wonwoo mengangguk, "Hati hati Jihoon!"

Jihoon pun pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih asik dengan pesan dari pilot tampan itu.

 **Mingyu**

 _Eum Wonwoo?_

 **Wonwooj**

 _Ya Mingyu-ssi?_

 **Mingyu**

 _Mingyu saja, tanpa ssi._

 **Wonwooj**

 _Baiklah Mingyu._

 **Mingyu**

 _Bolehkan aku bertanya?_

 **Wonwooj**

 _Ya, tentu saja._

 **Mingyu**

 _Kenapa dirimu begitu manis?_

Seketika Wonwoo merasa ingin membanting ponselnyaㅡ matanya mengerjap lucu dan pipinya merona. Tapi ia masih sadar, dirinya masih di cafe. Dia bisa di cap sebagai orang gila jika melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Wonwoo membalasa pesan Mingyu dengan ekspresi biasa sajaㅡ seolah tadi hanya angin lewat. Padahal dia bisa saja teriak.

 **Wonwooj**

 _Maksudmu?_

 **Mingyu**

 _Tidakㅡ_ _jarang sekali ada pramugara yang semanis dan secantik dirimu._

 **Wonwooj**

 _Aku laki laki, Mingyu._

 **Mingyu**

 _Ya aku tau, bagaimana jika kita bertemu?_

 **Wonwooj**

 _Aku sibuk._

 **Mingyu**

 _Ei~ cuek sekali sih. Nanti manisnya hilang._

 **Wonwooj**

 _Memang aku peduli?_

 **Mingyu**

 _Aih~ jangan sok sibuk. Kau kira aku tidak tau kalau kau sedang di cafe mansae?_

Wonwoo diam. Bagaimana bisa Mingyu tau? Matanya menelusuri seluruh cafe dan melihat Mingyu sedang didepan pintu cafe sambil melihatnyaㅡ Mingyu tersenyum tampan. Jantung Wonwoo pun tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Mingyu membuka pintu cafe dan masuk kedalam, mendudukan dirinya dikursi sebelah Wonwoo.

"Katanya sibuk? Sibuk makan kue?" Wonwoo mendengus, "Kau menyindirku?"

Mingyu terkekeh pelan, "Tidak sayang, lihat saja bibirmu itu masih penuh dengan krim" jempol Mingyu mengusap sisa krim di sudut bibir Wonwoo dan menjilat jempolnya didepan Wonwoo.

Pikiran Wonwoo _blank_ ㅡ barusan apa yang dilakukan Mingyu depannya? Dasar pilot tidak waras. Wajahnya tidak sebagus kelakuannya. Dan lagiㅡ tau darimana Wonwoo ada di cafe mansae? Atau jangan jangan... Mingyu stalkernya?

"Bukan, aku bukan stalkermu jika kau ingin tau" Mingyu berkata seolah olah ia bisa membaca pikiran Wonwoo.

Wonwoo semakin menyipitkan matanya melihat Mingyu, "Hentikan tatapanmu itu, kau semakin lucu dan aku ingin menculikmu kerumahku segera"

Tanpa ada niatan membalas ucapan Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih terduduk di mejanya.

Dasar pilot gila, aku kira kau benar benar seperti kelakuanmu kemarin -jww.

Berkata seperti itu dalam hatiㅡ tapi pipi merah nya menjalar sampai ke telinga. Siapa yang gila?

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Lanjut/END?:))))_**

Apa ini? Ya apa? Lanjut ga? Gatau deng. Eh gatau:) vote aja syg. Fav follow ojo lali )): maafin kalo ada typo ))):

 **Jakarta, 170222**

 _ **Seokcream sedang sakit.**_


End file.
